


Meeting again

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Italy sees a familiar looking mop of hair in the market crowd and chases after it.





	Meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers on Tumblr for prompts, so I got this one from [ grandparomeaskblog ](https://grandparomeaskblog.tumblr.com) It was our muses meeting, so this is what I came up with. it's kinda short but I like it.

I was pushing my way through the crowd. It couldn’t have been, but there in the distance, it was still visible through the sea of people. That all to familiar brown haired head in front of him slowly moving further through the crowd.

 

I went to the market to do some shopping if he was wrong...and that wasn’t then..what would he say to… I pushed forward again, not caring about the roughness, not stopping to apologize..cause if he was right...he couldn’t let him go again..but..if he was wrong...it couldn’t be him right...he was dead...right..but still there..still there.

 

Still, there was the head, with hair such a similar shade of brown, which looked like his brothers, the curls sticking out from the sides, like his own and his brothers. It must be. 

 

He pushed his way out of the market street into the plaza almost stumbling to the ground, he heard some people huff and crumble about him, but he didn’t care...where...where did...there..at the other side.

 

He dashed, running past the fountain, around the group of people...down the marble staircase, making a sharp left turn..there at the end, there he was. 

 

“Ex-Excuse! Me! W-Wait a moment! P-Please!”  I screamed as I continued to run towards the man. The man had stopped and turned around a confused look on his face “Yes..?” But when he saw me his eyes widened..and I pretty much froze a couple of steps away

… I was right...it was him

 

“....”

“....”

“....” 

“...”

“Feli...ciano?” 

“N-n...No..Nonno?..” I was panting, and my voice cracked

 

A grin spread across the older man's face 

“Feli! It has been so long! How...Ow! Hey?! Ow! Feli? Please stop hitting me?“

 

I had rushed the last few steps forward, overwhelmed with so many emotions. Grief, sadness, happiness, joy, relief, shock, and surprising even myself anger. 

It wasn’t fair, why was he here now. I hit his chest with my fist again, and again, not able to look him in the eye. Then I started yelling, each word followed by another hit on the chest. 

“ Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Much. Shit. You. Put. Us. Through?! Why?! Why?! Did! You. Go. And. Die. Why ...why...why… “

 

The tears were rolling down my face, making it hard to see 

“Why..how..are you back..why now..why didn’t you tell...you were back..you...you bast...basta….bastar…” 

I broke down sobbing..every his even weaker than the last, the last one..just kind of bumped against his chest...I felt so..so strange..so angry, yet sad, yet happy...I was shaking, at this point, the sobs running through my body.

He had stopped trying to stop me from hitting him at some point. We stood still like that..my head hang low staring at his chest, my fists resting on his chest, as he stood there still 

 

“Oh...Feli…”

My sobs became worse..at that..it was like being brought back in time..hearing him say that…I felt a hand at the back of my head, pulling me forward my head resting against his shoulder, a strong arm warping around my back...I blinked ...my arms..dropping from the front..circling to his back and grabbing onto the shirt he was wearing, as I continued to sob. 

 

I felt the hand run through my hair, is it has done so countless times when i was younger. My shoulders shook, I dunno how long we stood there...but slowly I had begun to calm down. I must admit..it was..really really nice to be held like this again..by his grandpa. I squeezed him in our hug, then slowly stepping back..but not completely letting go..i was looking down...my hands taking a hold of his forearms

 

“Y- you know.,”  I said, slowly a smile came on my face and looked up

 

“Lovino is gonna kill you when he finds out” 

 

I was smiling as was he. Before he chuckled “Yeah...I know.” and I chuckled as well

 

“Now then,” he said..”Let's get that then out of the way first...we got time to talk..after...i think it’s better I answer both of your questions..instead, of..well I am sure you understand” I gave a nod, not trusting myself to answer without crying again, as I felt another lump in my throat 

 

I let go of one arm, as I start to lead him home. The arm I let go was rubbing his chest “If Lovino is as strong as you are, I think I’ll need to find my chest plate again...or I won’t be able to sleep with all the bruises”

 

I let out a laugh. I would get my answers, I could wait, I had hoped for over 2000 years he would come back...what was a couple more minutes. Besides, it was only fair, that I let my brother take out all his pent-up emotions as well. I smiled, and squeezing the arm I was holding, things would be okay. 


End file.
